Torn Between Good and Bad
by Dontyoujustlovethisname
Summary: Rachel decides to return to her hometown and move in with her older brother Puck after doing some work in Los Angeles. When she goes back to her hometown she realizes that a lot has changed since she was last there.


_**Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and follows and thank you so much MarkandLexiefan for the review on my first story. This is my new story NOT A ONE SHOT so I will or try to update hope you guys like this story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY! :)**_

_**Summary: Rachel decides to return to her hometown and move in with her older brother Puck after doing some work in Los Angeles. When she goes back to her hometown she realizes that a lot has changed since she was last there.**_

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Well I just made it to the infamous boring Lima, Ohio. What was I thinking when I decided to quit my celebrity life to come back to my old life? I don't know but now it's too late, well back to my life with my dork brother. I walk up to the door of my brother's house dragging my entire luggage behind , I get on the porch steps and knock on his door. I wait until I hear heavy footsteps. Some tall awkward giant opens the door.

Finn's P.O.V

"Uhh…hi my name is Finn, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked the really small brunette.

"My name is Rachel…is Noah here because I'm pretty sure he said this was his address?" she said to me whilst looking around in confusion.

I looked at her confused before saying… "Ohh you mean _Puck_…uhh yeah let me go get him." I say before running off to find Puck. I run In the living room where all the guys are and say to Puck

"Hey dude there's a hot brunette chick at the door asking for you, but she asked for Noah, what's up with that?" He looks at me with this angry look and I wonder why he would get mad, what did I say to make him mad?

* * *

Puck's P.O.V

As soon as I heard him say she asked for a Noah I knew who it was, but besides that I got really angry because Finn just called my sister hot and that was wrong on so many levels. I look at him with an angry face for a while when I hear tiny footsteps walking in the living room. I look behind Finn to see a tiny petite brunette standing in the doorway with a "Surprise" face. I suddenly had a grin from ear to ear, forgetting completely about what Finn just said (not really but let's just forget it for right now, I have a sister to catch up with).

"Hey Noah how's it going? Long time, no see huh?" Rachel said to me with much excitement.

"Oh not much little sis how have-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when the five guys behind me clear their throats. I turn around to introduce them to my little sis to realize that they're staring all in the same direction. I look in their line of vision to see my little sis bent over with her underwear showing.

"Hey dudes can you not stare at my sis' butt? Seriously you guys are freaking pervs staring at my sis one moments and probably touching her the next!" I say with anger.

"Oh Noah you know with experience that if a fine girl is showing some butt and some panties that you are going to stare regardless. Besides cut them some slack, I was the one who decided to wear this skirt and those panties, and let's face I am the hotter one of the two of us and I could get more guys _and_ girls than you could ever." With that rant she lightly smacks my cheek and walks, no sways away with every other set of eyes in the room following her (not for long).

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I walked up to my room after telling Noah a very long rant about how hot I am and start unpacking my things into to my new room. The first day of school was tomorrow so I chose my pink coral sheer blouse and tan H&M sneakers with some stiletto skinny jeans. I decided that I was going to straighten my hair and put some burgundy and black eye shadow on (on my profile). I went to bed without another thought. I woke up to my dumb alarm clock and got ready for school.

I went downstairs to find a rough looking Noah sitting there on his phone holding the car keys. I tell him I'm ready to go and he nods his head though he was still focused on his phone, he slowly got up typed one last thing and headed out the door with me following behind.

When we got to the school I got out but of course not before Noah said he needed to set down some "rules" like I was really going to follow them.

"Okay first, don't call me Noah okay? I have a reputation to keep and I want it to stay that way okay?" I just nod my head as he continues but suddenly I stop when he says

"Try to join a cool activity or something I cannot have the school loser as my sister." I suddenly slap him in the back of his head.

"How could you be so dumb I am not a loser I am fun. Just because nobody will know that I am the famous Rachel Ericson (her real last name) does not imply that I can't still be fun." I banter to him at a fast pace.

"Yeah whatever you say let's go." He says before walking off as I sigh and think of what a day it's going to be. I walk down the hallways to the office to get my schedule. Once I get my schedule I walk down the hallway and find my locker when some random guy pins me against the locker. Don't tell anybody this but I felt kind happy about the hotness and possession of this guy but at the same time uncomfortable. I decided to play along and tease him for a bit before ditching him. I started flirting with him and biting my lip in that way that makes guys go crazy.

* * *

Puck's P.O.V

So I'm chillin with my team mates when Karofsky screams "GET SOME JOHNSON!" I grin thinking that I have taught my team mate well, but when I look at who he's "gettin it on" with I see Rachel biting her lip in that teasing way while letting Johnson hand travel down her back to her butt. I get really angry and storm over to where they are and throw Johnson against the wall when I hear Rachel say

"Please N-Puck stop we were only flirting. Just mindless flirting now will you stop you're embarrassing me?"

"Really, embarrassing you? _You_? What about me _you _are embarrassing _me_ running around flirting with guys you don't even know and just acting like a total- a total-"

"A total what _Puck_ go ahead tell the whole world why don't you?"

"A TOTAL WHORE! There happy now?"

Rachel's eyes suddenly filled with tears and I instantly regretted every hateful venom filled word that just easily spewed out of my mouth.

"Rachel I-"

"Save it Puck you've said enough." With that she took off running with tear full on running down her cheek like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow way to be a douchebag man." One of my team mates said to me while shaking their head at me in shame. All my team mates walked away (ran in Johnson's case). Now I really felt like a douchebag and tried to find a way to get Rachel to forgive me.

_**Rachel's school outfit is on my profile and Johnson is a character I made up all the rest of the characters aren't mine. His name is Jake Johnson :) **_


End file.
